Electra's Great Escape
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: His words hit me like chocolate. Bittersweet; poisonous. Cold and unforgiving. Even if he didn't notice........
1. Escape

**A/N- **Unless told otherwise, the whole story is in Electra's P.O.V. Oh, and I don't own the character, Roselna. Roselna does! I'm just using her for my own foolish purposes. And with good reason. Roselna, I love your story, and hope you don't mind.

* * *

I walked alongside Tumble, my best friend, as we talked of frightening stories told to kits.

"I mean," I told him, "We've never _seen _Macavity. How do we know he's real?"

Tumble shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought he came to the last Jellicle Ball." he said.

I sighed.

However cute he may be, he is _such _and idiot.

"That was Plato in a suit," I replied, "He told me so."

_He had also asked me a question._

_He had asked me to be his mate._

_I turned him down._

_I had someone else in mind._

_You see, I had always been madly in love with Tumble._

_And today......_

_Today was the day he will know._

_I've finally worked up the courage to tell him._

_Ok, here I go._

"Hey Tumble," I asked, meekly, "Can you sit down for a second."

Tumble looked at me, oblivious as to what would happen, and sat down on a stump, near the front of The Junkyard, smiling up at me.

"Okay! I'm ready!" he said, unaware of it all.

"Tumble......I- I-" I said, stopping to think.

_What if he turns me down?_

_Thinks I'm a freak._

_I don't think I could live with that._

_Oh, well!_

_I must continue!_

"You what?" Tumble asked, "Oh, and can you hurry up! I have to ask _you _a question next."

"You go first," I said.

"Okay! Uhm........I need help. There's this queen I've always loved from the day I saw her. Do I tell her?" he asked.

_Oh my gosh!_

_It's me!_

I trample-hug him, screaming merrily, "You go tell this queen. Any queen would be lucky to have you!"

Once he got out of the hug, he said, "Great! Now, where'e Rosie?"

_What?_

_R-r-rosie?_

"Rosie?" I asked, shocked.

He beamed at me.

"Yeah. I need to find her. She's the one."

_His words hit me like chocolate._

_Bittersweet; Poisonous._

"You-You-You....I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, a sudden rage filling my heart, and ripping him out of it.

He looked at me like I was crazy, asking, "Why? I'm your best friend! Oh-"

I guess a sudden realazation caught him, because he started saying things like, "Oh me and my big mouth!" and "If I'd only known!"

I didn't want his apologies.

_Let him love who he wants, but I'm out of here._

I ran for the exit of The Junkyard, out of it, and onto the streets.

I was remebering my family as I went along.

_Jelly- She wouldn't care. She only cares about that old fart, Gus._

_Asparagus Jr.- Wouldn't notice._

_Gus- Forgot about me._

_Etcy........_

_Etcy would be the only one to cry, besides my friends._

_I sudden dawning hit me._

_Today was the day she was going to tell Pouncy that she loved him._

_I'll have to miss that._

I ran threw a series of dark, narrow alleyways, until I felt a chill.

The cold night air awakened my senses.

I had no idea where I was.

_I was alone....._


	2. Finding Home

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. But, here it is! Yay!! :) :) :) Read and review please! I want, no, scratch that, need to know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

I sat down, frightened of what would happen next.

_Who would save me now?_

Almost as if an angel had heard my cry, a voice answered, "Psst! Kid! Over here!"

I looked over to see Macavity.

_Oh Everlasting Cat!_

_I'm done for!_

I must've looked very frightened, because he said, "No! Don't go! I'm not who you think I am!"

I looked at him, like he was a crazy baboon.

"I think you're Macavity." I said, very rudely for that matter.

He looked at me, apologetically.

"No! Not _that _meaning of it! I'm not the _kind_ of person you think I am. Just a love-sick sap who got mad." He said, almost crying.

I suddenly realized something.

_What if the Jellicles have been lying to us all of this time?_

_What if he's good._

"Anyway," he said, "It's about to rain. I can provide you with protection. You just need to come over here."

Disregarding my better instincts, I ran over to him.

He looked down at me, almost fatherly.

"Good. Now, I can take us home. To my place, that is."

"Good!" I said, disgust in my voice, "I don't ever want to go back there."

He looked down at me, almost as if he were saying, _you won't have to._

And, with that, we poofed off.

* * *

I closed my eyes tight, afraid of what would happen next.

He tapped me on my shoulder, "Open your eyes. We're home."

As I opened my eyes, thinking I would see _millions _of slaves, working their butts off, being tortured, I saw, instead, a couple dozen cats, all smiling, and several sewer rats.

He looked down at me, and said, "I know what your thinking. This can't be my place, Well, the Jellicles have corrupted your young mind quite enough."

I looked out of the windows, seeing heavy rain start to pour.

I looked at the workers.

"Again," he said, "I know what you're thinking. My workers must be forced to smile and be happy. Well, they're not. And, no, they're not prisoners, either. You see, I gave these cats, and rats, and any other species you may find here, a home. They didn't like their old one."

I smiled at this news.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could stay here, too._

"Excuse me," I said, "Mr. Macavity, sir, could I, maybe, stay here, too. I don't like my old home. They-they-"

I couldn't continue.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Macavity, the evil, the hated, the monster-like fiend who'd stole Old Deuteronomy from us many times before, pulled me into a huge, warming hug.

I began sobbing, thinking of Tumble.

_I need to get over him._

"Shh! Shh! Let those tears flow," He said, rubbing my back, soothingly, "You can stay here until you're sick of this place. In fact, you don't ever need to go back to that silly, old Junkyard."

I looked up at him, probably looking pathetic.

"I'm happy I found you," he said, "Those Jellicles haven't seen the last of me. I'll get them back for what they've done to you."

"Why?" I asked, "I'm just a stupid, insignifigant-"

He cut me off, saying, "Stop right there! No, you aren't."

He sighed, "Electra, it's time you knew you're true history. Your parents, back there, aren't really yours. Your mother, yes, your beautiful mother, is actually, though this may come as a suprize to you, Griddlebone."

I gasped.

"And your father is-is"

I waited paitetally for him to continue.

"Is who?" I asked.

"Is," he said, "Me."


	3. Remember

I, once again, looked up at him, shocked.

"But," I sputtered out, "I thought Etcetera was my sister!"

Macavity, _Dad, _whatever he was, looked docile, and tried to explain.

"Lec. Can I call you Lec?" I nodded, "Well, Etcetera is your sister, but only your half sister. She is Griddlebone ans Growltiger's unexpected _surprize. _You do have a sister. You know her well. Victoria? I think that was her name." I gasped, "And you have another half-sister. She has a beautiful singing voice, like her mother. Ahh, Demeter."

"Demeter's my half-sister!" I screamed.

He laughed, "No! No! No!"

His laugh wasn't as I expected.

It was jolly; almost Santa-like.

"Jemima dearie. Jemima is. Deemeter was her mother."

I, again, gasped.

"So," I said, "It _is _true that you raped Deme!'

His look at me turned sullen as he answered.

"No, another Jellcile lie. You see, I, too, was once a Jellicle. And I loved a queen, and I thought she loved me. we became mates, and I _thought _be had the perfect life. Then, she was pregnant with Jemima. Anyway, after Jemima was born, she came to me. I think it was a week after her birth, and told me she was pregnant again. I was elated, until the day _it _was born. It looked nothing like me. It looked kind of like Munkustrap. That's when she told me. She cheated on me. _With my brother! _Anyway, I went into a jealous rage, which is actually legal to do, when finding out something as horrible as this. And I, I clawed Demeter, making her drop the baby. It died instantly. But it was an accident! They exiled me for something I didn't do! I swore revenge on my father that day, for he had witnessed the whole thing, and denied Demeter dropping it. Then, Deme came up with this awful lie, and ran to my place, and put Jemmy on a railroad track, hoping to kill her. Then, I think you know the rest."

I sat, my mouth wide open, staring at this poor creature.

_He had only wanted love._

And then, I cried again.

Until, I heard a voice cry out, "Oh! Is it really you!"

I turned around to see a beautiful queen looking straight at me.

"Electramis! Oh! I've missed you so, my darling!"

I suddenly remembered her, and screamed, "Mama!" like a kit.

I jumped into her arms, remembering everything.

_I opened my eyes to see a beautiful queen, my mama, staring down at me._

_She had love in her eyes, looking at me and my sister, Victalia._

_She smiled, and talked to us as if we were adults._

_"Now," she said, "Mama has to leave for a little bit. Will you be safe?"_

_We nodded, sure that we would be safe._

_Later, we saw a figure come towards us._

_"This is them. Come out."_

_Out came a Maine Coon, who was very alluring._

_I can't remeber much after that._

_Just that the other one was a striped tabby._

_And, I could nlt fir two names to them._

_Munkustrap._

_Rum Tum Tugger._

I looked up at her, angered.

"You! You said you'd only be gone a little bit!"

She looked at me.

"Dearie, the Jellicles kitnapped me, and held me under a tree,in that bush you used to play in. "a tear fell from her eye, as she started to cry,"I was forced to watch you leave."

I felt like crying, too.

After all that had happened.

But, crying will remind me of that time when....

_I ran away from Jelly, who was screaming that I'd come from the devil._

_I cried as I went along, and only divine intervension stopped her._

_Tumblebrutus._

_"Leave her alone!" he yelled, and I watched as he was whipped __for it._

_Munkustrap came running along, by some lucky chance, and saw the scene._

_After he'd broken up the pair, and sent Jelly to Jenny's for some nip tests, I ran to Tumble, crying harder than ever._

_"Oh, Tumble! I cried, "Are you ok? I can't believe what she did to you."_

_I resloved to licking his wounds._

_"Well, " he said, "It was worht it. I would never let a friend get hurt! No! Not on my notice."_

_I giggled._

_We soon found out that Jelly was on nip, and would be in Rehab for a while._

"So," Macavity said, "Are you gunna help us break your sisters out or what?"


End file.
